Erina Yoshisaki
Erina Yoshisaki is a character in Okotowari Shimasu. She's a second year student at Nantoka High School. Appearance Erina is slim, short and light skinned. She has long straight pink hair, which she usually wears in a ponytail. However she's been seen wearing pigtails during the 2015 Christmas special and the summer festival. Her eyes are green. She wears a standard female uniform, although her bow is tied differently from the usual puffy bow other girls wear. Personality Erina is cheerful and outgoing, not having much problem talking with other people. She's shown to be a bit of an airhead, since she can get lost easily without her best friend Hotaru around. She has a distate for romantic situations, especially involving her and Kou, since she feared she would be sacrifirced by being her love interest. However, ever since she realized Akie was the love interest instead of her, she seems more relaxed about it. Since the School Campout, Erina has been afraid of supernatural things happening around her. However, she seems to mind less when the situation around her turns out to be more normal than expected, or when she's with her friends. Powers and Abilities Being a normal human, Erina has no real powers or special abilities. She's an average student who doesn't fail too often, although her sports skills are one of the worst of the whole cast. Background Not much is known about Erina's past. She was a transfer student in middle school, where she met Hotaru Akina and became friends with her. She lives with her parents and has a younger brother named Yuuta. During her first year at Nantoka High School, Erina was the only character to not be a classmate of a future main character. Story Erina was first seen at the end of Chapter 3, stalking on Kou and Akie. In Chapter 4, she introduces herself and Hotaru, and explains that she's been curious about Kou since he transferred. However, she can't help but get pissed off whenever she thinks about him, since she feels they're gonna end up falling in love and she will be killed off because of it. Hotaru decides to help by grouping them with Kou, Akie and Katsuo for the school campout, forcing Erina to interact with Kou. However, once she does, she realizes she doesn't feel anything at all for Kou. She also notices that Akie is the one who's fallen in love with Kou, taking on her role. Erina is pleased by this development, and decides to cheer on Akie and his feelings for Kou. Erina becomes scared of portals after the school campout, and although she's optimistic about the teachers rescuing them at first, by the end of the day she says she will never trust an adult ever again. After the school campout, Erina doesn't have any reason to be friends with Kou, and she says she's jealous of Hotaru for being able to become friends with Akie despite how shy she used to be. However, when she hears that Kou has been spending time with Maiko, whom she admires, Erina declares herself Kou's best friend. Ever since then, Erina has been part of the group. During the survival game, Erina defeated Katsuo, who was too busy paying attention to Kou to notice her. She said she wanted to win the prize because she also has subjects she's not good with, and she was determined enough to shoot Kou several times, although she missed him each time. However, her efforts turned out to be in vain, as Mayu revealed there is no prize. Erina shot Mayu despite already being elminated, and then surrendered herself peacefuly. Erina didn't attend summer classes, which means she was able to pass all of her clases despite her insistence on winning the survival game. She, like the rest of the cast, went to Hell for their summer trip, where she wondered about Kou's background along with the other girls. Despite her fear of the supernatural, she didn't seem too fazed by Hell, maybe because of how human and normal everything looked. She was paired with Hotaru for the courage test, where she failed to notice her friend's feelings for her once again. This was reinforced during the beach trip, where Erina referred to Hotaru as "like having a big sister". She participated in the item finding race during the Sports Festival, but her terrible sports skill made it so that she got lost right after starting the game. Relationships Kou Omori When she was first introduced, Erina was afraid of approaching Kou, since she feared she would end up becoming his romantic interest. However, after realizing Akie had taken on that role, she started being more friendly towards him. Despite this, she said she didn't have anything to talk about with him or a reason to become friends, until Maiko joined the group and she joined as well. Kou and Erina aren't showed to be especially close, but they mantain a friendly relationship. Erina isn't afraid to remark that she absolutey doesn't want anything romantic with Kou. Akie Shirogami Erina was the first character to realize Akie's romantic feelings for Kou, something that changed her relationship with both of them. She wants them to start dating, since that'd completely discard her as a romantic interest for Kou. Katsuo Tomoda Despite being on the same group of friends, Erina and Katsuo don't seem to interact very much. They're both usually the ones to bring sense into situations, but Erina knows she doesn't have much in common with Katsuo herself. Hotaru Akina Hotaru and Erina are best friends, and have known each other since middle school. Even though they weren't in the same class during their first year at Nantoka, they maintained their friendship. Hotaru likes taking care of Erina, even though she's not afraid of making remarks when it comes to things like her terrible skills at sports, and Erina enjoys being around Hotaru, even finding her cute. However, it seems Erina is unaware of Hotaru's romantic feelings for her. Keita Narabuko Keita and Maiko get along well, having similar personalities. They don't appear to be especially close, and Erina is usually surprised by Keita's comments or grades, but they're still friends. They do seem to think very similarly, as they both had the idea of getting on their partner's shoulders to find the other during the Summer Festival. Maiko Narabuko Erina looks up to Maiko, consider it amazing that she's a model, a top student and class president. She first joined the group because she wanted to become closer to Maiko, something she's managed to do. However, it seems she still idolizes her, reading articles about her in magazines. Their relationship seems to be growing closer, as Erina offered spending the day with Maiko and the rest of the girls to put her mind out of her worries. She showed wanting to become closer to Maiko and Seraphina, as she insisted all four of them should start referring to each other more casually. Seraphina Klein Erina finds Seraphina cute, showing interest on wether or not Seraphina knowns about certain parts of Japanese culture. Before the Summer Festival, she invited her to join her and Hotaru to shop for yukata, and she was surprised at her knowledge on the subject. Gallery tapacover.png|Erina in Chapter 4's cover Erina pissed off.JPG|Erina, pissed off at Kou happy erina day.png|A drawing celebrating Erina's birthday in 2015 erina claus final.png|Erina, winner of the 2015 Christmas Popularity Poll Erina aim.JPG|Erina's terrible aim Erinagun.JPG|Erina with a gun Erinaunamused.JPG|Erina is unamused cute cute erina.png|A picture celebrating Erina's birthday in 2016 Girls bikini.JPG|Erina, Seraphina and Maiko in their swimsuits erina birthday 2017.png|Art celebrating Erina's birthday in 2017 erina hair down.JPG|Erina with her hair down in Kyoto erina maid outfit.PNG|Erina with her maid costume during the culture festival Erina hotaru animal ears.PNG|Erina and Hotaru during the Pet Day Trivia * Erina's first name is written as 愛, the kanji for love. Her surname contains the kanji 好, which means "to like, to be fond of", alluring to her role as a (fake) romantic interest. * Erbez has said Erina is her favorite character, using pictures of her as her icon in various social media. * Erina's favorite singer is Kirika Kizawa. * Erina won the first character popularity poll in Christmas 2015. * At 150cm, Erina is the shortest female character to be introduced this far. Being the same height as Kou, they're both the shortest main characters in the series. * Erina has pink hair and green eyes, which matches with Hotaru, who has green hair and pink eyes. * Erina has terrible skills when it comes to sports. She not only failed to hit a volleyball coming directly at her, but also had terrible during the survival game. Despite this, she was able to take down Katsuo Tomoda since he was too focused on his discussion with Kou. * Erina's worst subject is Science. * Shre received 2 votes during the selection process of the Beauty Contest, and did not qualify to compete in it. * Although she hasn't said it on canon, Erbez confirmed Erina is a lesbian.https://twitter.com/erbezdiez/status/1003216046617255938 References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Popularity Poll Winners